Unwanted Desire
by BeautifulHorror
Summary: Richard wants Kory. He's made it pretty clear and will stop at nothing to get her. But Kory wants nothing to do with boys like him.
1. Arrival

This is my first fanfic... please don't flame me. Constructive critisism is welcome!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

><p>She looked up at the menacing gray building towering above her. <em>Don't be nervous, <em>she told herself. She hated feelings that made her vulnerable. Vunerablity is pathetic. And she, Kory Anders, is not pathetic. She began to shove her car keys into her bag, but not before she turned around and locked her silver Audi, which was parked in the already overflowing parking lot. She took a couple deep breaths and noted how her breath froze in the air. _It's cold for a Californian Tuesday, _she thought. Somewhere nearby, a raven cawed. She pulled her jean jacket closer and wrapped her arms around her body as she began to walk up the brick pathway towards the school, with her flaming red hair trailing behind.

xxx

"Mr. Richard, would you please pay attention?"

Robin let out an exasperated sigh and picked his head up from the glass desk. "Whatever." he mumbled.

The principal flinched. _How do you get through to a child like this? _she wondered. He was a brilliant, athletic boy and had every girl at Valley Ridge High School wrapped around his finger. The principal shook her head. His short fuse was what landed him in trouble these days. "So let's go over this again. Mr. Samuels caught you in the supply closet doing... unmentionables... with Miss Addison."

Robin smiled. She was a good one, but they didn't get far.

"So," she continued. "In a fit of rage, you punched him in the face."

Robin chuckled. "Sorry, Principal Milano, but you should've seen his face.

Principal Milano sucked in a breath and leaned forward. "You broke his nose."

Robin burst out laughing.

"Richard!" she cried.

He stopped laughing, suddenly serious. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I-," she began.

"I've had enough," he told her while rising to his feet. "My name is Robin, please address me as that and only that." It was a name he had worked hard for. All the other guys deemed him 'Robin' because of the way he flew from girl to girl. That name gave him respect. So he kept it.

"Mrs. Milano," said a voice through the phone system.

"Uh.. Yes?" the principal answered, still reeling from Robin's mini-lecture.

"The new student is here to see you," said the secretary through the system.

"Send her in," Principal Milano ordered. "Now... Robin. About your punishmen-,"

She was cut off when Robin saw her.

xxx

Kory stopped. He was the most gorgeous boy she'd ever seen. He was wearing black Vans, black jeans, and a white fitted shirt that showed the bulging muscles clothed underneath. Oh how she wished that shirt was off. She looked at his face. He had full lips, dark hair messily styled on purpose, and his eyes...she could get lost in his bright blue eyes. She wouldn't mind being pressed under his naked body. Her cheeks reddened. She couldn't help it, she bit her lip. He stared back at her with curiosity in his gleaming eyes.

xxx

Robin turned around. She was the most beautiful female he had seen in his seventeen years of life. She was wearing white combat boots, black leggings, a jean jacket, and a purple crop top that exposed her flat stomach and curved waist. Her strikingly long red hair flowed around her like a cloak. At that moment Robin would do anything to have her naked under him in a bed. He looked up at her face. She had dazzling emerald green eyes that seemed to see into your soul and these perfect pink kissable lips. She looked absolutely lickable. She stared back at him with an intense spark in her eye. Then she bit her lip. That turned him on all the more, if that was even possible. To keep himself from ripping of her clothes and taking her right then and there, he quietly walked out of the office, but not before taking a whiff of her. She smelled of lilacs. Sexy, seductive, and intriguing lilacs. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, _he admitted. _I'm going to bed her. Eventually. Whether she likes it or not._

xxx

Before he walked out, Kory smelt his aroma. His musky smell of earth. She closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply. She wanted more.

"Ahem," the principal coughed awkwardly. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>How do you like it? Please leave a review! I'll try and post a new chapter as soon as I can.<p> 


	2. The Information Gathering Meeting

Thank you guys for all the positivity! And sorry for being so late. I've been behind on my homework, and kept forgetting to post.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. *crying***

* * *

><p>Kory walked out of the principal's office with a smile on her face. She'd been unable to wipe it off since her encounter with the beautiful boy. She grinned througout the entire introduction. Mrs. Milano probably thought she was crazy. <em>Mm, he smelled so good, <em>she thought. She strode down the hallway, her green eyes searching for the counselor's office. Kory turned the corner and ran straight into-

Him.

xxxxx

Robin stood up from his slouched position on the wall. He had been waiting for her.

"Uh, hi," she said, startled.

Robin took in a deep breath. He had to lay his best moves out for a girl with beauty of this level. He ran a hand through his dark locks and shot her an Oscar-winning smile. "Hey," he said, his voice deep and husky.

The girl inhaled sharply and took a step back. Robin's smile deepened. "I'm Robin. You?"

"Kory," she answered, her bright green eyes burning into his.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Robin remarked.

Kory tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, seeing his true motives. _Shit, _Robin thought.

"Sure," she said as she manuevered around him and continued down the hall.

Robin was shocked. He turned around to watch Kory walk, with her silky red ponytail cascading down her back. She was a feisty one. But that was what he liked. "Kory," he called, easily catching up to her. "So where were we, before I was so rudely interrupted?"

She looked up at him with unignorable irritation in her eyes.

Robin gulped. "So, I-"

"Where's the counselor's office?" Kory asked, cutting him off.

_Ugh, _he thought. She wasn't letting him make any more moves. "It's in east hall."

"Could you take me there?" she asked uncomfortably.

Robin nodded his head and lead the way.

xxx

They passed quite a few classrooms, went through a couple of narrow corridors, and cut through the cafeteria before they reached the office. "Here," Robin said as he stopped walking. Kory passed him and walked into the small lobby. She turned around.

"Thanks," Kory said, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. She watched him lick his lips. That small act set a fire deep in her stomach. His eyes widened.

"You're blushing again."

"Huh?" Kory asked, distracted by her dirty thoughts, involving what his lips would be doing on her body. Robin chuckled.

"Anyways," he said suddenly serious. "How about I take you out tonight? What do you girls like these days? Starbucks?"

Kory frowned. He was so forward. He seemed like the kind of guy that would take off running after he got you in bed. They had only just met. "Robin, I don-"

"Wait. I'm not the kind of guy you're thinking of. Actually, let me reword it. Let's call this an information gathering meeting, rather than a date, so we can get to know eachother more."

She stared at him. "Um.."

"There's a Starbucks about a block away."

She sighed. How can you turn down someone as sexy as this? She looked down, feeling his blue eyes on her. "Okay," she said.

They exchanged phone numbers. Kory watched him walk away before she turned into the office. _What am I doing?, _she thought. "See you after school," Robin shouted.

xxxxx

Robin glanced over his shoulder at the quiet redhead walking beside him. She looked at him through her lashes and quickly looked back down. _Girls are such a mystery, _he thought. He looked up ahead and spotted the familiar green seal of the popular coffee companny. "Almost there," he called out. Kory answered with a bored-sounding 'mm'. They walked another minute in silence.

"So what's your real name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Robin said.

"What do you mean 'what'? Answer the question." she retorted.

Robin was taken aback. "Uh..." he stammered.

"Unless Robin is your real name...?"

"No-"

"Then why didn't you answer the question?"

"I-"

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Wha-"

"So, what is your real name?"

"Kory-"

"Why is Robin your nickname?"

Robin stopped. "It's not important."

Kory stared at him. _She's cute when she's mad, _he noted. "Come on," he said, motioning ahead.

They crossed the street into the strip mall and entered the Starbucks. Robin led her to the most secluded part of the restaurant. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kory giggled. "I thought this was an information gathering meeting."

"That doesn't mean I can't buy anything for you."

"Perhaps," she said regarding him. "And a hot chocolate will be fine."

xxxxx

Robin came back with the drinks and set a steaming marshamallowed hot cocoa in front of Kory. She thanked him and began to carefully down her drink.

"You're different from the rest of the girls," Robin commented. "Any other girl would order a latte or an expresso or something like that.

Kory's heart began to pound. _Am I not good enough for him?, _she thought.

"Plus, you're the first girl to ever deny a date from me."

She glared at him over the cup. "If you keep comparing me to 'other girls', I swear I will cut off your balls and feed them to a fish."

Robin studied her. "I'd love to have you near my balls."

She stared at him in shock.

"But more than that," he began. "I'd love to have you _naked _near my balls.

Kory's face turned bright red.

"Just kidding!" Robin said, his face equally as red.

For the rest of their time they talked about their favorite colors, favorite foods, and least favorite celebrities. But Kory had been unable to shake Robin's comment out of her head. _The worst part is, _she thought, _you want that too._

"So, Kory," Robin said. "Now, do you want to go out with me?"

"No," Kory answered without thought. Just because they went on a date, no, an information gathering meeting, didn't change anything. He still seemed like a player. And Kory didn't get involved with people like that.

Robin's brows knitted together in frustration. "Okay," he said. "Well, I'm tired anyway, we might as well go home." Kory watched Robin stand and walk past her to the door. She inhaled his scent again and stood up.

xxxxx

Robin was fuming. He wanted her so badly. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a bad guy... Despite the fact that he flew from girls faster than The Flash ever could. He's never felt this way about someone before. He was going to make her his. That day was coming. They entered the school parking lot; only their cars remained. Robin, not bothering to say goodbye to the girl that rejected him twice in one day, held up a peace sign directed to her, quickly hopped inside his red Maserati, and took off.

xxxxx

He was mad. She knew it. Kory slid under her velvet covers. _Would you really want to be in a relationship with a player?, _she thought.

_My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of two hearts, spoke the Justice of the Peace._

_ For some reason Kory would not, or rather could not, look up at the stage. _

_These two lone hearts have found love, he went on. A tear fell from Kory's face. And these two lone hearts, will become one._

_Kory looked around. People filled the seats of the church, the balconies, and some were forced to stand._

_Now let's hope you make a baby or two after this! The church burst into laughter._

_Kory kept her head down throughout the service._

_Any who does not want this wedding to carry out, speak now, or forever hold your peace._

_Kory looked up. Every head in the church was turned toward her. She glanced up at the stage. Robin, the priest, and the bride were also turned in her direction. Kory looked back down._

_You may kiss the bride!_

_Kory looked up again to see Robin turn away from her and reach toward the bride and-_

Kory woke up with a start.

"You like him," she admitted aloud. "You like him alot."

After getting up, she took her time to get ready and found herself thirty minutes late for school. She ran into the building with a change of heart. She was going to tell him how she felt. She sprinted down the hall. They were going to date. She turned the corner. They might even have s-

Kory froze.

In the middle if the hall, Robin had Addison Brown against the wall, kissing her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Kory began to laugh hysterically.

Robin broke away from Addison and looked up.

"You know, Robin," Kory began

Robin's eyes widened as he saw her.

"I really liked you."

Addison turned towards her.

"But how."

Robin let go of Addison.

"Can I."

He began to walk towards her.

"Possibly."

"Kory, listen, please!" he called.

Her eyes darkened. "Like a fuckboy like you."

* * *

><p>Ooh, what a cliffhanger.<p> 


End file.
